


Back Again

by KalicoFox



Series: The Adventure Zone Oneshots [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: FIx It, Gen, Peggy Sue, Time Travel, anyway, let's just hit Taako straight in the trauma as hard as possible, or it would be if it weren't a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: Taako wakes up somewhere far too familiar. This is alarming, for more than one reason.





	Back Again

Time travel feels like nothing at all. Just a blink between moments, barely a breath, and you’re somewhen else entirely.

Taako didn’t even notice, at first.  
Not until he fell out of a too-small bed and landed with a thud on a vaguely familiar wooden floor.

He nearly panicked. He almost screamed. He did flee, checking to make sure that Sazed was still fast asleep in the other cart before grabbing the horse and the money box and getting as far away as he could, as fast as he could.

Considering the fact that pre-dawn light had only just barely begun filtering through the trees, he got surprisingly far before reason started to make its way through the haze of panic and he slowed the horse to a walk.

Fact: he’d been jolted out of his trance by something odd.

Fact: no one he knew of would have been able to get through the wards he’d set without alerting either him, Angus, or Kravitz. Possibly Merle, though that’d probably depend on how heavily the dwarf was sleeping.

Fact: …

Taako paused, glanced around, then thought, as hard as he could,  _‘this is only an illusion, it’s just an illusion!’_

Nothing happened, save for a slight breeze shifting the leaves and branches of the trees around him, and Taako’s heart sank.

  
Fact(cont.): this wasn’t an illusion.

The sheer force of that thought almost knocked Taako off his horse and he pulled it to an abrupt halt, patting its neck apologetically when it whuffed at the sharpness of the motion.   
This wasn’t an illusion. And he remembered everything.

  
More specifically, more importantly; he remembered Lup.

It didn’t take him long to realize that he had to make some plans. To do that, he needed to know where the hell he was, and  _when_  exactly he was. Still, apparently he’d been lucky and they hadn’t actually been too far from a town; even though Taako’s initial panic had had him riding as fast as he could away from Sazed, he’d still managed to stay on the road, which left him getting reaching the outskirts of the town just as the sun’s first rays were cresting the horizon.

Finding out where he was was his first priority, closely followed by finding out when he was, and to that end Taako followed the main road, confident that in a town this small, all roads lead to the tavern.

He wasn’t wrong, and tossing the tavern owner a few copper pieces managed to get him a mug of decent beer and a couple of thick slices of bread.

“So my man, tell me. Where the hell am I?” Taako asked, leaning idly on the bar and watching the man finish his preparations to open for the day.

The man, Dave or Dirk or Dunce or something shot him a weird look and Taako waved him off. “I lost my map about a week back, and apparently I can’t find my way out of a wet paper bag,” he grinned self depreciatingly, and took a bite as the man’s suspicions wavered, then vanished.

“Well this here is the finest mining town in Faerun, so I guess I’ll be the first person to welcome you to Glamour Springs!”

Taako blanched.


End file.
